


Третий четверг ноября

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Max Chilton/Kevin Magnussen





	Третий четверг ноября

Кевин как раз чистил зубы, когда в дверь постучали.

Это мог быть менеджер, мог быть кто-то из персонала отеля, или даже Дженсон, которому после пресс-конференции стоило бы выговориться, но это оказался Макс.

Макс в цивильном белом поло, на которое так и хотелось нашить стилизованную букву «М», и завтра, как обычно, выслушивать его комментарии по поводу трека или машины, или чего угодно.

Но – не сложилось. Собственный контракт Кевина висел на волоске, но он еще мог сесть за руль в этом сезоне, а Макс – нет, и это было неправильно. Кевин Макса не жалел – жалость была не нужна, но все-таки сложный комплект чувств по этому поводу испытывал.

Меж тем Макс отлепился от дверного косяка и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Да? – не понял Кевин. Он вдруг понял, что стоит в дверях полуголый – в шортах и все, а еще, наверное, в уголках губ запеклась зубная паста – Кевин очень спешил открыть дверь. Не потому, что там мог оказаться менеджер или Дженсон, а потому что…

\- Сегодня третий четверг ноября, - сообщил Макс терпеливо, прерывая мысль.

Магнуссен пожал плечами, татуировка на ключице ожила, Макс внимательно смотрел куда-то Кевину за плечо, и это нервировало.

\- Знаешь, мы, северные народы, сложно относимся к религиозным праздникам… - начал Кевин, осторожно подбирая слова. Он совсем не хотел обижать Макса.

\- У меня есть стейки и винище, - снова перебил его Чилтон.

\- Ты выиграл, - Кевин всегда мог оценить ситуацию верно.

***  
Они сидели на полу, на тонком иранском ковре и пили вино, игнорируя бокалы. Вино было сладкое и пьяное, самое то пить из горла, а потом утирать рот ладонью. Вот, они так и делали.

За огромным окном стеклянно-лазурное небо постепенно темнело, наливалось густым лиловым цветом, тяжелым и гуашевым.

\- Ну, и что же обычно северные народы делают на религиозные праздники? – спросил Макс, передавая Кевину наполовину полную бутылку.

\- Жгут, - коротко отозвался Кевин. Он накинул форменную куртку, когда выходил из своего номера, а теперь теплая волна сытости и хмеля заставила его расстегнуть молнию. Макс снова уставился ему за плечо, вынуждая развернуть мысль. Кевин отпил еще и принялся объяснять.– Делают чучела, жгут их, жгут костры. Раньше жгли ведьм и церковников, но об этом уже мало кто помнит. Сейчас просто жгут и пьют. Бутылки утром подбирают коммунальные службы, а пепел разности ветер.

Макс улыбнулся этой непрошеной поэтичности, с пониманием так, не обидно, и Кевин не придумал ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его.

Просто положил ладонь Максу на шею, потянулся и поцеловал. Он брился теперь, прикосновение щеки к щеке было гипнотически-приятным. Макс не отшатнулся, не замер, не испарился, как пепел. Поцелуй со вкусом молодого винограда оказался еще более пьянящим, чем вино, поэтому Кевин решительно задвинул бутылку под кровать Макса и сосредоточился на самом Максе.

Про кровать он тоже подумал, но это значило хоть ненадолго расцепиться, а вот это оказалось уже совсем нереальным.

Макс перелез на него сверху, обнял бедра костлявыми коленками, устроился так, что бы тереться задницей о член Кевина, а своим стояком – о его живот, и все это не прерывая поцелуя. Голодного, жадного, совершенно осознанного, хоть от этого и не менее пьяного.

Кевин шарил ладонями ему по спине, лапал, отпечатывался на нем, и терял человеческий облик. Кажется, он мог бы возгореться сейчас, возгореться и гореть – синим, красным, серым пламенем, но окончательно истечь пеплом не смог бы, такая вот бесконечная цепная реакция. Макс, наконец, перестал его целовать, сполз чуть-чуть, чтобы можно было засунуть ладонь под резинку трусов. Теперь он смотрел Кевину прямо в глаза, испытующе и несчастно, двигал ладонью рвано: не ритма, не амплитуды, но Кевину было охуенно – и от этих прикосновений, и от самого факта. Он дернулся, подкинул бедра, кончил Максу в руку, и прикусил губу, кажется.

Макс – расхристанный, с испариной над верхней губой, с покрасневшим запястьем, и, наверняка все еще со стоящим членом, выглядел сейчас невероятно. Сумерки заливали комнату чернилами, ночь накрывала город, и впору было петь что-то про «арабскую ночь» и «сумасшедший восток», и про «целый новый мир», но Кевин расстегнул Максовские джинсы, порадовался отсутствию белья, и, стоя на коленях, принялся сосать, неумело, но со впечатлившим его самого энтузиазмом. Получалось забирать не до конца, головка упиралась в небо, Макс стонал и шарил по коротким волосам Кевина на затылке, и его пальцы пахли спермой Кевина.

Когда Макс кончил Кевину в рот, Кевин кончил тоже. Он не знал, что так бывает, но так было.

В комнате пахло сексом и вином, потому что Кевин все-таки свернул бутылку пяткой.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Макс серьезно.

\- Я тебя тоже, - признался Кевин.

\- Мы выиграли, - улыбнулся Макс.

Кевин кивнул, потому что эта была правда.

И они полезли на кровать.


End file.
